Lissendre Silverknell
Known among the Magisters for her unorthodox manner of thinking and even more unusual methods of study, Lissendre Silverknell is an accomplished scientist and publisher. Early Life Lissendre is the adopted daughter of the Felo'talah family, a small house of nobility known for their lavish parties and their silver tongues. Given that she is not part of the family by blood, she was given the surname "Silverknell" by her father, Therin Felo'talah. As she grew older it became obvious that she was immensely gifted in the field of magic, and by the age of 30 she quickly joined the Magisters. Within four years she had already achieved the rank of Magister, but as time went on she left the magistry, claiming she was "bored of politics and fancy robes". She then went to study the arts and sciences of magic on her own, granting herself the title of Arcanophysicist. She currently has no interest in re-joining the Magisters. Becoming a Publisher Following the Sunfury Trials, Lor'themar Theron took the reins of the Thalassian government and formed a regency. Lissendre was outraged. Given that private research made very little money, she opened up a publishing office to make ends meet, though she had many ulterior motives. Seeking to incite outrage among her fellow citizens, Lissendre operated under the pen name "Marianne Blackstrider" and published numerous seditious articles in various newspapers and public journals. Roughly around the same time, she discovered her knack for writing and published a scientific journal currently known as "The Physicist" under her real name, where she copyrighted and published almost all of her findings in hopes of enlightening those curious about natural philosophy and giving private researchers something to boost their confidence. Silenced The Thalassian government eventually discovered "Marianne Blackstrider" and quickly shut down Lissendre's publishing office. She was charged with sedition, operating a printing press without a license, and falsely accused of attempted murder. Normally those crimes would lead to execution or exile, but the scope of her research was well-known. Rather than lose a brilliant mind, they elected to "correct" Lissendre's manner of thinking. She quickly disappeared. To stop her from writing seditious articles, they shattered her hands in an attempt to ensure she could never hold a quill properly again. Afterwards, she was thrown in an arcane prison. The prison was essentially a box that Lissendre had just enough space to move around in. She was capable of using magic within the prison, but any and all spells could not exit the prison. Alone with her own thoughts, Lissendre attempted to keep herself busy by continuing to research magic during her time in solitary confinement. At first she attempted to take notes via conjured paper, but discovered it only lasted for so long. After her first year in the prison she began to improvise. She took her notes and logged her time in confinement by using arcane magic to tattoo the entirety of her body. Lissendre had disappeared for a total of four years and six months. While her mind had yet to break, she began to harm herself during her time, citing her reasoning as "it was the only thing I could do to stay sane". Return to Normal Life When the Thalassian government finally considered Lissendre "corrected", she was released from her prison and given her old publishing office back with full licensing under one condition: she was never to write anything that could be construed as malicious towards the government under threat of public torture and execution. It took her some time to re-adjust to normal life, but after several months it seemed as if she had never been arrested. Present Day Lissendre Silverkell was recruited by Montevallo Bloodpyre to join a secretive organization known as the Sunwrath Federation, where she happily spends her time among people she believes she can finally trust. Category:Characters